


Chakram Reborn: Xena and Gabrielle’s 1st Valentines (S1,E8)

by MinderellatheBard1973 (GabrielletheBard1973)



Category: Gabrielle - Fandom, Gabrielle/Xena - Fandom, Xena - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22649095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielletheBard1973/pseuds/MinderellatheBard1973
Summary: It’s Valentines Day!!! And Xena has completely forgot about it! After rushing to get Gabrielle wine and roses, she returns to the cabin to find that Gabrielle (with Aphrodites help) has turned the cabin to a passionate place of love where Gabrielle shows Xena a day of pleasure!! Enjoy the short erotic story and have a great Valentines week 💗💗
Relationships: lovers - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Chakram Reborn: Xena and Gabrielle’s 1st Valentines (S1,E8)

Opening Scene:

It’s early Valentines Day morning, Xena and Gabrielle walk out of the bedroom and Xena kisses Gabrielle. “This won’t take me all day.” Xena says. “Aunt Kira got a shipment of new horses in and I told her I’d help her with inventory!”

“No biggie!” Gabrielle says smiling at her. “I’ll be working on a blog! Have a good day!” Xena heads out of the cabin and Gabrielle looks into the air and says “Ok Dite! Help me out here!” 

Suddenly Aphrodite appears and says, “Hey Little One! What’s up!”

“It’s Valentine's Day” Gabrielle says, “Help me figure out what I can do for Xena!”

Aphrodite puts her finger on her chin and says, “Well, let’s think!! Warrior Princess and Valentines Day!! Ahh! I got it!” Aphrodite gets a smile on her face and says, “Let me do all the work! You two just enjoy the day!” 

Gabrielle gets a huge smile on her face and says, “Thanks Dite!”

“Don’t mention it!” Aphrodite says smiling. “What better way to celebrate my day than with passion!”

Later on that day in the stables, Xena and Kira are taking inventory on horses. “So what do you have planned later for Gabrielle?” Kira asks. “Nice dinner and a movie?”

“No, why?” Xena asks puzzled, “What do you mean?” 

“Well today is Valentines Day Xena!” Kira says. Xena gives her aunt a strange look and then Kira says, “It’s Valentine's Day! The day of love!” Kira gives her a serious look and says, “You forgot, didn’t you!?!”

Suddenly it dawns on Xena and she says, “Oh Shit!” Xena starts to leave but stops and looks at Kira.

“Just go!” Kira says shaking her head and half smirking! Xena runs out of the stables and to her Jeep.

———-

A half an hour later, Xena is driving towards the ranch, “I can’t believe it!” Xena says frustrated as she hits the steering wheel of her Jeep. “I can’t believe I forgot Valentines Day!” She looks down at the bouquet of red roses and the bottle of Gabrielle’s favorite wine. If Kira didn’t ask Xena what she had planned for Gabrielle for Valentines Day, she would’ve never known what today was. 

“A day to celebrate love.” Xena says rolling her eyes, “Everyday should be about love, not just one day.” Xena pulls into the driveway of the ranch and veers left, heading to the cabin. 

“Maybe I had too much on my mind to remember what today is?” Xena says to herself. “Sydney will be coming back in a month. Her stay at the retreat in the Netherlands has been helping! When I talked to her this morning, she sounded really good, really strong, like she has a purpose now. She talked about reuniting with the Amazons and wanting to start an actual tribe.” Xena smiles, “And dad found a nice place in the suburbs of Sedona, so he’ll be moving here also within a couple months.” Xena sighs and says, “That still isn’t a good reason to forget Valentines Day!”

Xena pulls up to the cabin and opens the garage door. She pulls in, grabs the wine and roses, gets out of the Jeep and walks to the cabin door. She looks at a sign with a huge heart on it that says “Welcome Home My Love!”

“Of course Gabrielle would remember that it’s Valentine's Day!” Xena says. Xena turns the door knob and walks in to find the place surrounded by heart shaped balloons and flowers. “What the?!?” Xena says surprised. She looks at the kitchen island and notices a note. She sets the flowers and wine down, picks up the note and reads it. It says:

My Love, 

We were given a second chance at life and love. Words can’t express how much love I have for you. We are forever soulmates, twin flames and lovers. On this Valentines Day, let me show you how much you mean to me!

Gabrielle 💗💗

Xena smiles at the letter and sits it back down. She turns around to find Gabrielle dressed in sexy lingerie and a see through robe that ends right below her thighs.

“Happy Valentines Day!” Gabrielle says seductively smiling at Xena. 

Xena looks Gabrielle up and down giving a smile of approval. She grabs the flowers and wine and says, “Well now! Happy Valentines Day!”

Gabrielle walks to her, takes the flowers and wine and says, “Thank you!” Gabrielle then kisses Xena on the cheek and says, “But today though, it’s all about you!”. She puts the flowers in a vase, opens up the fridge and bends over, revealing her g-string undies which makes Xena flash a seductive smile. Gabrielle brings out a bowl of strawberries and grabs two wine glasses, pouring wine into them. She walks around and hands Xena a glass of wine and says, “Now, I have something planned for you.”

“Oh really!” Xena says smiling as she takes a sip of wine.”What have you planned for me my bard!”

Gabrielle takes a strawberry and rubs it around Xena’s lips. Xena bites into the strawberry, eats it and smiles. “Turn around and look.” Gabrielle says smiling.

Xena turns to see a throne, where the couch once was. Next to it is a bottle of wine, two glasses and a bowl of strawberries. Gabrielle takes Xena’s hand and sets her on the throne.

“What’s going on?!?” Xena asks a little shocked. 

Gabrielle grabs a glass of wine, hands it to Xena and then proceeds to feed her strawberries and says, “A warrior princess deserves to be treated like a goddess on the day of love.”

“What about you?” Xena asks smirking seductively at Gabrielle. “A warrior bard deserves the same treatment.”

“It’s your day today.” Gabrielle says as she gets on top of Xena and passionately kisses her, “Just go with it.” They both drink the glasses of wine, feed each other the strawberries and then Gabrielle looks deep into Xena’s eyes and says, “Let me show you how much I love you.” Seductive music starts to play as they passionately kiss one another. Xena cradles Gabrielle's face and they both start to moan. Xena takes her hand and goes to rip off Gabrielle’s g-string, but Gabrielle stops her and says, “Oh no you don’t! The fun has only just begun.” Xena gives a seductive smirk as Gabrielle takes her hand and they walk back to the kitchen island.

“You are going to enjoy what I have planned for you.” Gabrielle says smiling at her.

“I think I already am.” Xena says smirking

“Turn around and look again.” Gabrielle says as she turns Xena to the living room area.

Xena turns around to see that the living room has been turned into a massage station. A massage bed is where the couch used to be and bottles of oils sit on a table. White linen is draped around columns to give it a feel as if they were back in ancient times.

“What the!?!” Xena says surprised. “Is Aphrodite doing this?”

Suddenly the voice of Aphrodite giggles and even though she isn’t there, she says, “Have fun my favorite warrior babes! Enjoy the day of love!”

Gabrielle smiles at Xena, grabs her hand and walks her to the massage table. “First things first!” Gabrielle says. Xena looks down and notices that her clothes are gone and she is now just in a white silk robe. At first she looks shocked, but then gives Gabrielle a smirk. “A warrior princess needs to be pampered, adored and loved.” Gabrielle says. “Let me show you how much I love you.” Gabrielle unties the strap around Xena’s robe and it falls to the ground revealing Xena’s sexy ripped body, Xena gives Gabrielle a seductive smile and goes to say something, but Gabrielle takes her finger and puts it over Xena’s mouth and says, “Lay down! Now!”

A few minutes later, Xena is laying stomach down on the massage table, head over her arms and a huge smile on her face. Gabrielle puts some oil in her hands and starts to massage Xena’s back. Gabrielle massages deep into Xena’s back and Xena moans with pleasure. “Oh yeah!” Xena says happily, “You still know all the spots!” Gabrielle then massages her neck and shoulders while Xena smiles with delight. Gabrielle’s hands move down Xena’s back as she massages deeper loosening tight muscles. Xena lets out a delightful moan as Gabrielle works over Xena’s back. “By the Gods Gabrielle!” Xena seductively moans. 

Gabrielle leans down and kisses the back of Xena’s neck and says, “Anything for you my love.” A few minutes later Gabrielle stops, smiles and says, “How was that?” 

Xena turns over with a huge smile and says, “Wonderful!” She puts on her robe and kisses Gabrielle. Gabrielle grabs Xena’s hand and they walk back to the island.

“We are not done yet!” Gabrielle says. Gabrielle points and the massage table has now turned into a heart shaped bed with silk sheets, heart shaped pillows and roses surrounding the bed. The bottle of wine and bowl of strawberries are on a pedestal surrounded by rose petals also.

Gabrielle smiles seductively at Xena, grabs her hand and guides her to the bed. Xena smiles at Gabrielle and says, “Wow! What did I do to deserve all this!?!”

“Well, this is our first Valentine’s and I wanted to show you how much I love you.” Gabrielle says as she passionately kisses Xena. “You are my world, my everything Xena. It’s been a year now since we found each other again and ever since we first laid eyes on each other that day outside the gym, my heart races with joy every time I wake up next to you.”

Gabrielle kisses Xena and then takes her robe off. She lays Xena in the bed, takes her robe off and gets on top of her, passionately kissing her. Gabrielle moves down Xena’s neck, gently kissing it. She looks deep into Xena’s eyes and says, “My love for you is forever.” Gabrielle then moves down to Xena’s breasts and sucks on each nipple causing Xena to moan with pleasure, “Gabrielle! Yes!” Xena says as her body starts to get hot. Gabrielle comes back up to Xena and passionately kisses her. She then looks deep into Xena’s eyes as she takes her thumb and starts to stroke Xena’s clit. Xena moans with delight as Gabrielle inserts her index finger into Xena thrusting deep into her.

Xena reaches down to try and rip off Gabrielle’s g-string again, but she stops Xena and says, “Nope!! This is all about you!” Gabrielle deeply kisses Xena as she inserts another finger inside Xena. Xena moans in ecstasy as she slightly arches her back. As Gabrielle takes Xena to a sexual pleasure she hasn’t experienced in a long, long time, Xena grabs Gabrielle’s free hand and holds it tight. 

Gabrielle inserts yet another finger and thrusts it deep into Xena causing her to yell, “Yeah! Oh Yes!” Xena starts to moan in pure ecstasy as a volcano in her starts to erupt. 

Gabrielle looks deep at her at her and says, “You are mine! Then, now and forever!”

Xena tries not to climax, but Gabrielle’s actions are too much for her and she lets out a climatic moan of pleasure. Gabrielle then goes down on Xena, sending Xena into a joyful moan!! “Oh Gabrielle! Yes!!” Gabrielle then goes up Xena’s tight abs, sending her into a frenzy, grabbing a bed sheet .Then to both her breasts devouring her nipples as Xena gasps for air deep in the moment. Gabrielle then kisses Xena’s neck and finally to her wet lips. Gabrielle takes Xena in her arms, caressing her face while showering her with kisses. 

A few minutes later, Xena lays in Gabrielle’s arms and both of them have huge smiles on their faces. “That was amazing!” Xena says as Gabrielle kisses the top of her head as Xena grabs her hand and intertwines hers with Gabrielle’s. “I love you Gabrielle.”

Gabrielle looks at Xena and says, “I love you too Xena.” 

They kiss each other and Xena looks deep into her eyes and says, “You are still the best thing that ever happened to me Gabrielle.” Xena then takes her hand and rips Gabrielle’s g-string undies off, gets on top of her, smiles and says, “And now let the Amazon warrior show her queen how much she loves her!” Xena leans down, kisses Gabrielle and then starts to make love to her. Music starts to play as the heart shaped balloons detach themselves and surround Xena and Gabrbrielle and Gabrielle giggles in delight as Xena makes passionate love to her .


End file.
